


Hide & Seek

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Living With Little Harry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Severus finds something surprising in his cauldron.





	Hide & Seek

Severus jumped, finding a small curled up Harry sitting in his best cauldron. He all but screamed in shock and apparently Draco must have heard this, because suddenly he was running down the hall and bursting into the room.

“Have you seen Harry?!” He panted eagerly.

Severus looked down into the cauldron but Harry shook his head, making it clear as quietly as he could, that Snape had definitely _not_ seen him.

“Erm, no...”

“Okay, if you see him tell me!” Draco called, running back down the hall to find Harry.

“That cheat!” Harry whispered to himself, offended. “He's not allowed to ask people.” Severus smirked at his bitterness before reaching in to pull the wriggling Harry out.

“That's not a safe place to hide.” Severus said, sitting Harry on the desk and looking him in the eye, he had no desire to ruin Harry and Draco's game but Harry couldn't be allowed to stay in there. “I could have lit a fire under it and not noticed you were there.”

“If you lit a fire, I'd have come out.” Harry said evenly.

“At least you have _some_ sense.” Severus shook his head. “My lab is off limits to hide in, or to be in when I'm not around.”

“But you _are_ around.” Harry argued.

Severus leaned closer, his nose almost touching Harry's, and whispered warningly. “Go find somewhere else.”

Harry sighed but jumped down. “Okay.” He mumbled and Severus hoped that would be it. Of course it never would be just that as he felt Harry lift his robe and hid between his legs.

“Harry... still no.” He chuckled, stepping over and away from him with a shake of his head.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hide & Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508905) by [NearMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearMiss/pseuds/NearMiss)


End file.
